The present invention relates to knockdown fittings for interconnecting panels in a knockdown furniture structure.
Various knockdown fitting assemblies have heretofore been made in which a first fitting part is attached to one panel of a knockdown furniture structure and a second fitting is attached to the other panel, and the first and second fittings arranged to interlock to enable quick assembly of panels. Many knockdown fitting assemblies, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,571,601; 1,940,086; 2,879,561; 3,403,641 and 4,025,216 have first and second fitting parts of different configurations and this not only increases the cost of manufacture but also complicates assembly of the fitting parts on the panels. Some knockdown fitting assemblies such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,712 and 4,148,454 have first and second fitting parts of like configuration. However, this is achieved by providing both a tongue and pocket on each fitting part so that the fitting assembly has two tongues and two pockets. However, only one of the tongues and one of the pockets can interfit at one time and provision of a tongue and pocket on each of the fitting parts can introduce some confusion as to which tongue is to be inserted in which pocket.